Ring
by GwenSparks
Summary: [Sorato][One-shot] Normally, he would never be this nervous, he had indeed done things that were bigger than this like performed in front of thousands of people before. But, this was different, it was, in fact, going to change his life forever.


**Title:** Ring

 **Series:** Digimon Adventure / 02 /tri

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Characters:** Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi

 **Word Count:** 900+

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon is not mine and and never will be mine.

* * *

He held the velvet box tightly as he sighed in defeat. Normally, he would never be this nervous, he had indeed done things that were bigger than this like performed in front of thousands of people before. But, this was different, it was, in fact, going to change his life forever. It is just a proposal he kept saying to himself, but he knows she deserves something more than a "just a proposal".

She was everything to him. He remembered the first time they met. He remembered her wearing a sky blue hat, which she rarely removed from her head. The way she carried herself back then was different. She was a tomboy who was never scared of anything but death. Now, gone are the days when she would not leave her house without wearing a hat and how she would act all tomboyish. She has a different aura that radiates from her. A more mature and feminine aura that would shine through her.

She was different from when she was all those years ago, at the same time she was still the same person from they first met. Her love of sports, even though she has traded tennis for soccer in recent years, was still there even after all these years. Her unconditional love for her parents and friends no matter the circumstance made her unique, which was why she is the bearer of love.

And that's why he loved her all these years. It was a surprise, really. He never expected her to confess during Christmas eve. He still remembers that day clearly. She was shy and hesitated a lot when she was about to give him the cake, before they were both interrupted by Jun Motimoya of course. He never expected her to like him anyways, even though he had a crush on her for the longest time. Still, he was thankful that she admitted her love for him, because he knows he wouldn't and everybody knew why.

That's why fast-forward 9 years 11 months and 15 days later he is sitting on his couch contemplating on how to ask her hand in marriage. He wanted it to be simple, really, but he knew she deserves better than a typically cliché candle-lit dinner on a fancy restaurant to propose to her. Although she would definitely appreciate his efforts, it still did not feel right for him. He did have a very beautiful and extravagant ring with him, so why not take everything else to the next level. Which was the dilemma he currently is facing. He had to think of a plan soon as he was to propose on their 10th anniversary.

He sighed in defeat as ruffled his hair in annoyance. What would she like anyways? He knew her all these years but he has to think of something special, something memorable-

"Yamato? Are you home?" a female asked as she tried to open the door.

"Shit," he mumbled as he dropped the box when the front door opened.

He decided to do what he could do in a short amount of time. He kicked the box so that it would be underneath the sofa he was sitting on, hoping to retrieve it in a latter time. He then lied down and pretended to sleep so that she would not suspect a thing.

"Yamato?"

He then pretended to slightly wake up from his pretend nap by first opening one of his eyelids. He then carefully glanced at the female before him and quickly smiled at her. He carefully stretched his entire body before sitting up and asking her to sit beside him. He quickly gave her a hug and kiss to her cheek.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your nap, Yamato," she said to him.

"It's okay, Sora," he said while smiling, "what's up?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to see you," she said as she lay down on his chest to which he just hugged her.

It was moments like this that he cherished the most. Both of them did not need to say anything. They both enjoy silent moments like this. Their silent communication telling them that they love each other and that no matter what happens he will never let her go. This was one of the many things that he liked about her and he could just give a list that goes on and on as to what he likes about her.

He always liked her name, a name which pertains to the sky. He also liked the color of her hair, orange like the sunset. Her eyes, which were bright pink, reminded him of the color of her crest, something that is very dear to her. Her smile which makes him warm inside and gives him butterflies in his stomach at the same time.

It was everything about her really. Her character, her flaws, her beauty, and her imperfections is what he loves the most about her. She was not a perfect human being, but for him she was perfect. She was the only girl he needs and that is why he wants to spend forever with her. To spend time not as his girlfriend but his wife. To have kids with her that they will both love and care.

And that's when it hit him. The perfect idea for his proposal.

"You know I will always love you right?" he whispered softly.

"I know. And I love you too," she whispered softly as well.

And with that he knew she was the one. And he was going to give her a proposal she will never forget.


End file.
